disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero is a Disney animated television series produced for on Disney XD. It follows Penn Zero, a boy from the suburbs who inherits the coolest job ever – part-time hero and leader of a team of good guys who zap to other worlds to save the day. Jared Bush serves as executive producer and writer for the series and Andy Levine is the series' executive producer and director. The five-minute pilot aired on October 16, 2012. The series aired its sneak peek episode on December 5, 2014.http://www.nickandmore.com/2014/11/21/disney-xd-schedules-holiday-themed-premieres-week/ with the show officially premiering sometime in February 2015 in Canada. On January 10, 2015, Sam Levine confirmed on his Twitter account that Penn Zero premiered on February 13, 2015 followed by a 14th, 15th and 16th premiere. He also said that an episode appeared on the Disney XD app on January 19th and another two on January 30, 2015.https://mobile.twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/554104651180945408 The series concluded its run on July 28, 2017. Synopsis In "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero," Penn's destiny came knocking unexpectedly, but that doesn't stop him from jumping head first into his hero duties, while juggling his normal life in Middleburg. Every day after school, Penn teams up with his sidekick Sashi and wise man Boone to fight the evil part-time villain Rippen and save another world. Together, they will tackle everything from outer space and the Old West, to lands of enchantment and the ultimate challenge – suburbia. Cast *Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero *Adam DeVine as Boone Wiseman *Tania Gunadi as Sashi Kobayashi *Sam Levine as Phyllis and Phil *Alfred Molina as Rippen *Larry Wilmore as Principal Larry *Gary Cole as Brock Zero *Lea Thompson as Vonnie Zero *Lenny Venito as Uncle Chuck *Rosie Perez as Aunt Rose Guest stars *George Takei as Sashi's Dad *Lauren Tom as Sashi's Mom *Elizabeth Henstridge as The Princess *Diana Rigg as Mayor Pink Panda *Sean Astin as Blaze *Kenny Loggins as Montage Singer *Garry Marshall as Soda Jerk *Jeff Gordon as Rodeo Clown Announcer *Kari Wahlgren as Bowling Ball *Brian Posehn as Beach Ball Grandpappy *Pamela Adlon as Drab Lieutenant *Harland Williams as Helper Hue *Paul Reubens as The Milkman *Rena Strober as Queen and Orchid *Sigourney Weaver as Lady Starblaster *Adam West as Captain Super Captain and Professor Evil Professor *Henry Winkler as Mr. Snowman *Beau Bridges as Sheriff Scaley Briggs *Olivia Holt as Amber Briggs *Michael-Leon Wooley as General *Kate Micucci as Cuteling General *Kumail Nanjiani as Cuteling Mayor *Maria Bamford as Mrs. Monkenfluffer, The President, Matthews, and Nug *Maurice LaMarche as Fredricks and The Narrator *Peter Stormare as Rufus *Chris Parnell as Judge Blort Clooney *Bruce Vilanch as himself *Blake Anderson as Hogarth *Wanda Sykes as General Shirley B. Awesome *Bill Nye as Himself Additional voices *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Hissy, various *James Arnold Taylor as Merman Guards, various *Dee Bradley Baker as various Gallery Penn_Zero_Part-Time_Hero_Logo.jpg Penn Zero - Concept Art.jpg Penn Zero - Concept Art 00.jpg Sashi Kobayashi - Concept Art.jpg Sashi Kobayashi - Concept Art 00.jpg Sashi Kobayashi - Concept Art 01.jpg pennzero1.png pennzero2.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-01h59m03s149.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-01h58m50s19.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h57m27s94.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h57m57s127.png vlcsnap-2014-12-04-19h58m18s73.png tumblr_nff13izSTz1s9erfwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyf9jSXJ1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyehvWcA1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyby7u7b1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguya0rNRE1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyanmz3U1thuemmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nguyimBLNA1thuemmo1_1280.jpg Cowboy Penn Zero - Concept Art.jpg Be My Ghost - Concept Art.jpg Penn Knight.png Penn Santa.png Penn PJs.png Penn as Aladan.png Penn expired milk.png Penn Cowboy.png Penn Merman.png Penn stuffed rabbit.png Penn Track Uniform.png Penn Super Super.png Penn Green People.png Penn Brainz burger employee.png Penn as Admiral.png Penn as Goobert.png Penn Jones.png Penn as the mask archer.png Penn the Actor.png Penn as a Monster.png Penn as a Choco trunk.png vlcsnap-2015-03-31-15h15m40s625.png Penn a Female Princess.png Penn the Monster Hunter.png Penn Hue.png Patient Penn.png Renegade (penn).png Dr. Penn.png penn wearing tights.png Super Spy Penn Zero.png Penn Rabbit Barbarian.png Detective Penn.png Disney XD Hero Trip - Penn Zero.png|Penn Zero as he appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip Pirate Penn.png Penn the Mouse.png Penn Wrestler Fairy.png Penn Automaton.png Penn's Ghost.png King Papyron Penn.png Penn Peaceful Villager.png Penn Zero Clown.jpg tumblr inline ns05fq70rL1rij3cw 1280.jpg 59d.jpg 486009848.jpg Penn Zero Robot.jpg 486009876.jpg Anime Penn Zero.jpg Mr. Wright.jpg Penn and Sashi kiss.jpeg|Penn and Sashi share their first kiss in the series finale, "At The End of the Worlds" Penn Training Suit.png Penn Mech.png Penn ill.png Lady Starblaster - Dancing Penn.jpg Trivia *The show was originally scheduled to air in the fall of 2014 before it was pushed back to January 2015, only to be moved up to December 2014. *The Wilhelm scream is used at some point in every episode of the series. External links *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Wiki * * References es:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero nl:Penn Zero: Parttime Held pt-br:Penn Zero: Quase Herói Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Articles needing improvement Category:2010s television series Category:TV-Y7 rated shows